


The Collection

by Monkan



Series: The Collection [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Gender Bender, M/M, Multi, Naughty Confession, Oral Sex, Orgy, Priest Kink, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Several One Shots in One, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Slash, Straddling, Teacher/Student, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voyeurism, Wedding, dirty talking, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of four Thorki/Thunderfrost stories. 4 different stories where Thor and Loki mostly get naughty in some way. Details will be told before each story. Enjoy "Hot View", "One Night Out", "The Madonna", and "Naughty Confession".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collection

The Collection  
By: Monkan

 Rating: M (MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY)  
Pairings: Mainly Thor/Loki. Other pairings may appear depending on story.  
Warnings: All from Slash to Straight. And some things in between.  
Type: Collection of One-Shots

Disclaimer: I own nothing in these stories. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology. Nor do I own any other names/brands/products that might appear.

Author's Note: This is a collection of four Thorki/Thunderfrost stories. Instead of posting them separate I put them here for you to enjoy all at once. Different stories where Thor and Loki **mostly** get naughty in some way. Details will be told before each story. I hope you enjoy this collection, and if you have a favorite, please tell me.

 

* * *

 

_ **Hot View**_

Warnings: M/M, F/M, M/M/F, Sex (everything included), Voyeurism.  
Pairing: Thor/Sif, OCx2/Loki, implied Thor/Loki

Summary: Thor's girlfriend Sif wants a threesome, but Thor is unsure about sex with another man. So to soften him up to the idea, she brings him to a Voyeur Club where his whole world change with one man in focus.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Thor asked as his girlfriend dragged him down to the club with a small line of people and a big man standing outside in uniform.

“Trust me.” Sif said in badly concealed giddiness. “This will be great.”

“All right.” Thor mumbled as they reached the end of the line and stood there silently. There were some other odd couples in front of them. All adults but they seemed really intimate and close, contrary to what Thor was feeling at the moment. He could see Sif was really happy about what they were about to do and wore a thigh long coat over her clothes. Her skirt barely peeked out from under it and showed her long well-formed legs in high-heels. Her blond hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her manicured hand held Thor's tightly to not let him slip away if he changed his mind.

Soon enough the line started to move and they were all let in through the front where their outside clothes were taken and a small fee were paid, for they all didn't have a premium ticket that would have allowed them inside earlier and watch the previous show and some refreshments.

Inside was dark with spotlights falling on a oval stage. The dim light from them cast some shadows over the many private couches spread out the room. Each couch had a low table with dim lights under it to cast a shadow of its presence. It wasn't enough light to give more than a dark shapes of the people inside, this also applied to the newcomers. Although it wasn't easy to see, it wasn't impossible, and with Thor's perfect eye sight, he could see some very incriminating couples where one or more were not of legal age. Many were also dressed in very daring outfits, more so than Sif who had a miniskirt, a too tight shirt with no bra under.

On the other hand, he wore long beige pants and white shirt. Nothing he wouldn't wear on any other day.

Sif brought them to an empty couch right in front of the scene and they sat down with Sif on his shoulder, her ample breasts pushing up and creating cleavage.

A waitress came forward and offered them some drinks which they turned down. Thor was too nervous to even think about anything.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and there was some movements in the shadows. Thor could hear the sound of bare feet walking on the floor before the lights came on again, bright and powerful, to reveal two men and a woman standing on the scene.

Contrary to what you would normally expect, it was one of the men who was blindfolded and hands tied together in front of him. The woman wore just a tiny, tiny stringy thong. Her breasts bare, dark locks of hair down her shoulders and a slim waist. The other man was not wearing anything but some crotchless leather shorts. His giant member ready for action as it rested against curly curls. His chocolate dark skin gleaming in the light, the woman was of Hispanic origin, and the blind man in the middle had pale skin and dark water combed hair that tickled his neck. He was completely naked as he was being tied up to a rope over his head.

Thor watched with wide eyes as the man's hands was tied over his head and the woman started to stroke his pale skin.

A seductive voice cracked through the speakers. “Our guest tonight is Loki. Are you nervous Loki?”

Loki didn't answer, although his lips parted, giving a hint that he might be so nervous that he couldn't answer.

“Are you a virgin, Loki?”

The dark man next to Loki slapped his ass, making him choke out a surprised; “Yes.”

“Then we will make this night memorable for you.”

The woman stroked his face before her hands ran down his chest, down his abs, and to his flaccid shaft.

“What do you think about him?” Sif asked Thor as she watched the scene too. Her hands running over Thor's chest. Thor couldn't say anything as she started to kiss his jawline and ear, a soft spot of his that she knew off. “He's sexy and totally different from you. Just imaging him and you. Dark and light against your suntanned and golden. It would be so beautiful.”

The woman on the scene went down on her knees and placed her mouth on Loki. The man groaned as the dark skinned man stood next to him and stroked himself to get himself hard.

At that moment, Sif went down on Thor and opened his fly. First Thor thought that she had crossed the line, but then he became aware of other pairs being even more risky as they watched the entertainment on the scene.

With nimble fingers, Sif took out Thor and ran her hand up and down before swallowing him whole. The action made Thor close his eyes briefly before he opened them and all he could see was the pale man on the scene as he groaned from the double assault on his body. The woman was making loud noises as she sucked his shaft. The dark man was standing slightly behind Loki and his hands were doing things to his backside which made him whimper.

With a wet pop Sif licked her lips as the hard flesh stood at attention. Sitting back she unbuttoned her tight shirt and let her mounds of flesh come out. She massaged them for a moment before she looked at the scene just in time to see the man fingering the pale man, making him squirm as the woman sucked him hard and fast.

Sif reached for Thor's hand and brought it up under her skirt.

It brought Thor out of his fantasy as he felt Sif wasn't wearing any panties. Her shaved area that he had fucked so many times was almost begging him for more, which he granted her. His finger ran across her clit before nudging it with the tip of his finger. He found the inside wet and warm as Sif moaned at his touch. Her own hands continued to massage her breasts as Thor's finger worked their magic on her lower areas. Two more fingers joined and he was pumping her and searching for that spot that made her cum.

A loud, open mouthed groan from the stage took back his attention and he turned just in time to see the big dark man entering the pale man. The woman stood up to kiss the blindfolded man before giving a kiss to the other man over their partners shoulder. Then she took the shaft she had been sucking hard in her hand, stroked it once before turning around, bending forward and letting him enter her from behind. Her feminine moan filled the room and not before long they were all moaning and groaning on the scene.

Lifting herself from the wonderful fingers, Sif straddled Thor's lap and sank down on his erection. Her wet channel embracing him and she supported herself on his shoulders as his hands came to rest on her hips as she rose and impaled herself on his hard shaft.

She was so into their lovemaking that she didn't noticed Thor wasn't really paying attention to her but to the man on stage being fucked. From where he sat he could see the big black cock plunder the white ass and every shiver and twitch the man did as his own cock fucked the woman who was now supporting herself with her hands on her knees.

Loki's head was resting against one of his shoulders as the rope swung in time to his body going back and forth.

Thor's mind blocked everything out except for Loki and the wonderful feeling of his cock being seethed in a warm body. It didn't take long before his pace was the same and the one on the scene and soon he was replacing the dark man and was fucking the pale man himself.

He could feel those muscles clamp around his organ as he raised the pace, slammed into Loki and made him swallow his gasping groans into a whimpering noise. His fingers dug into the flesh as the man on top of him rode him with absolute abandoning. Sweat ran down their bodies as they strained for the most out of their fuck before a cry left Loki's throat as his spine tensed and arched.

Only it wasn't a man's cry that hit Thor's ears and it brought him back to reality. Sif was aching her back before she slumped on top of him, still impaled on his hard shaft.

Thor looked up at the stage and saw that they threesome was still going on, now with the woman clinging on to Loki with her arms around his neck and a leg thrown over his hip as the big black man was fucking him from behind.

Taking the sudden lust that was rising in him he began to thrust inside Sif again, taking her by surprise as she clung to his steady shoulders. Her breast almost crushed against his chest as he fucks her for minutes, holding on for as long he can. Long enough to come at almost the same time as the people on stage.

He groaned as he released his load inside his girlfriend who was light headed from the unexpected reaction her boyfriend had.

“See?” she said in a breathless voice. “It wasn't that bad right?” she arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

“No.” he had to agree. Although it wasn't exactly in the way she thought. He kept a watchful eye on the stage where they were finishing up.

“So do you want to try a threesome next?” Sif asked with clear hope in her voice.

”Sure.” Thor said as he watched the light skinned man walk off stage, lead by his companions. ”Why not.”

”Good.” she smiled. ”Let's find someone willing then.”

Thor looked up at her with a secret smile. ”I think I have someone in mind we can ask.”

The End

 

* * *

 

_ **One Night Out**_

Warnings: M/M, Sex (everything included), Incest,  
Pairing: Thor/Loki (human)

Summary: The sons of Odin has a sexual relationship that no one knows about. But to be together they have to steal moments when no one is around. One night Thor takes Loki out for a drive with only one thing in mind.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you ready?” Thor asked his little brother as the other came down the hall while securing his shirt right.

“Yeah.” Loki smiled as he bent to put on his shoes as Frigga, their mother came out from the kitchen.

“When will you boys be back?” she asked as she was concerned that it was dark outside.

“In two-maybe four hours. Don't worry mom! I will be with him.” Thor said reassuringly.

They were out the door and into Thor's car without much fuss. The elder brother drove them out from the house and down the street toward the area where the party was being held. But instead of driving toward the house, Thor took off in another direction leading them toward the hills.

Loki looked out the window of the silver colored car as it swept past house after house until it was only a long road and trees around them. His brother followed the road until they came to a separate off-road path that took them to a cliff overlooking the town. Thousands of light decorated the dark night.

The moment Thor pulled the parking break threw Loki himself over his brother and kissed him deeply. Both his arms clinging onto Thor as his hip rested on the shift area between their chairs.

The car filled with wet sounds of their mouths making the most of their sudden freedom.

“Brother. Brother.” Thor panted as his hands sought out his little brother's clothes and began to pull at them. Zippers were pried open and the seat was adjusted so that it sank down to the bottom of the floor, as far back as it could go, and the back was rolled down so that Thor was laying on his back with Loki half on top of him.

“Fast. Fast.” Loki begged as he struggled to pull his sweater over his head while Thor adjusted them and made sure the car wouldn't go over the cliff while they were busy with other things.

When they were happily naked enough did Thor nudge Loki who took the hint and began to crawl around in the car. He turned around and then crawled back over his older brother so that they could do a 69 on each other.

Loki pulled out his brothers larger cock with his hand before he swallowed it all the way down to the base, pubic hair tickling his nose as he felt his own being pulled from his pants and into the mouth of the one he loved.

The next few minutes became like a competition between them too see if they could bring the other to climax or distract enough to slip up. Neither gave in although they felt that it was only a hair line between them and their desire.

It was Loki first who pleaded that he needed more. So much more.

The younger man lifted himself so that he could crawl forward toward the steering wheel where he sank down on his haunches. While supporting himself on the wheel, his hard shaft aching for more, he looked over his shoulder to see his brother lick his lips before he sat up and reached for Loki.

Loki shivered when he felt hands on his body. He helped in taking off his pants and underwear before he reached for the hatch to get the lube and condoms he kept there. Loki bumped his head against the roof and gave a slight complaining sound before he sat down again, hand rubbing against his crown.

Thor laughed at his brothers clumsy side before he reached out to comfort his lover. His hands soothed the others shoulders and back before they started to seduce him by trailing close to areas that wanted more attention.

Soon he had Loki moaning in his lap before he took the tube with lube and places a big blob in his hand. He rubbed his hands together to heat up the lube before he parted Loki's backside and started to stretch him.

The dark haired youth moaned and whimpered in the car as his body was plundered.

“More. More.” he demanded. “Fuck me.”

“As you wish.” Thor said as the order sounded really good in his own ears.

Thor sat back and with his sticky hand he smoothed himself up before he reached for Loki and pulled him closer, impaling that fine ass on his rod.

Both moaned deeply as Loki steadied himself, his hands seeking support on their legs before he started to move up and down. His head held forward with his mouth open as he let out all kinds of noise.

With hands on his hips, Loki rode his brother like he was riding a horse at full speed. He kept his head low so that he wouldn't brush his head head against the rood. His legs ached from the awkward angle, but it was too good to be true so the pleasure easily overruled the pain.

Thor growled behind him as he watched his shaft disappear into his brother's body, stretch him wide until he felt his release hit him. He kept pumping in and out even as he spilled his seed into Loki, moaning deep in his chest. Running on the rush he reached around Loki, grabbed his prick and began to wank him off until Loki too came over his hand.

The young man sighed in relief as his whole body relaxed into Thor's arms that was holding him.

“Oh...” he keened. “That was... intense.”

Thor chuckled. “Yeah. Far to long since I last had you.”

“Mmm!” Loki hummed before a thought hit him. “What about our alibi?”

“Fuck!” Thor's eyes went wide. “Where's my phone?”

While keeping an arm around Loki, they searched for his phone. It had fallen between their seats, but Loki managed to fish it out and handed it to Thor. The older brother sat up, shifting so that while he had slipped out from his lover's body, he had the other seated on his lap while his hand was softly stroking his stomach.

Thor opened the phone and dialed one of the many number inside. He waited until someone answered on the other side.

“Fandral? Yeah, it's me. I need a cover. Yes. Yes. Forget it. See ya tomorrow.” and he hung up.

“Problem?” Loki asked as he saw the thoughtful look on Thor's face.

“Not really. Fandral said he wanted to meet my mystery girlfriend which I'm spending so much time with.”

Loki snorted through his nose. “That would be the day.”

“I know.” Thor said with mirth, throwing the phone in the back seat. “Ready for round two?” he asked as he felt his desire and lust for Loki come back.

“Only if you use a condom this time because I'm not cleaning out your car later.”

Thor looked down at the dripping area and felt a twinge of pride grow inside him. “I'll clean the car.” he promised. “Because I think you look absolutely ravishing when you are dripping _wet_.”

“Oh ho? Really? So what do you have in mind for me tonight before we have to go home?”

Thor made a face of careful consideration. “I was thinking,” he licked his lower lip. “that I want to nail you again and fill you until I can watch my seed spill from your body.”

“Really?” Loki looked through his eyelashes. “And how will you accomplish this idea?”

“Easy.” Thor helped Loki turn around so that their shafts was rubbing against each other. “By fucking you hard and deep and rough.”

Their lips was only millimeters apart and they could feel each others breath. “Sounds like a good plan.”

The End

 

* * *

 

_ **The Madonna** _

 

Warnings: M/F, slight minor, pregnancy, oral, rimming, sex.

Pairing: Thor/Fem!Loki, implied Thor/Sif

Summary: Loki is a student at an all-girl catholic school and known as the Madonna. What no one knows is that she has her eyes set on their male teacher; Thor, and she's going to have him no matter what.

 

* * *

 

“ _Receive my confession, O most loving and gracious Lord Jesus Christ, only hope for the salvation of my soul. Grant to me true contrition of soul, so that day and night I may by penance make satisfaction for my many sins. Savior of the world, O good Jesus, Who gave Yourself to the death of the Cross to save sinners, look upon me, most wretched of all sinners; have pity on me, and give me the light to know my sins, true sorrow for them, and a firm purpose of never committing them again._  
O gracious Virgin Mary, Immaculate Mother of Jesus, I implore you to obtain for me by your powerful intercession these graces from you Divine Son.  
  
St. Joseph, pray for me.”

Loki lifted the cross around her neck to kiss the silver, make the holy sign with it over her chest before letting it fall on it's chain before she stood up and gave a smile to the elderly priest tending to the lights.

He nodded back with a smile as she made her way down the aisle toward the big doors connected to the chapel. Her knee long blue plated skirt moved with her steps like it was a part of her. The ironed white shirt and blue vest over her chest was impeccable. The tie around her neck was just as proper as the hairband holding her long black hair back in a tail. The sound of her low-heeled shoes echoed in the chapel until she walked out the door and into the freedom outside.

Walking down the stone path, a group of girls a year younger than her bowed in respect to Loki who smiled like a saint at them. Just a few steps later she could hear them swoon over her and compliment her and call her her nickname; _Madonna_.

How she had gotten it was beyond her because she wasn't as pure or saintly as they made her out to be. Where they saw innocence, she was only reserved. Where they saw a blessing smile, it was just a polite smile. Her grades was just granted because she was smart. Her mother had taught her manners which she followed, and all else was just a misconception everyone else had made up for themselves.

All because she was the most beautiful girl on campus.

Well, it did have some privileges that she couldn't complain about, but that was another matter.

She made her way toward her classroom where she knew her object of attention was. Before she even opened the door she could see her teacher sitting at his desk, going through their latest test. The object of her many sinful dreams. Oh, they were so sinful and wonderful that she would never confess them to anyone. Not even God because she never regretted them.

One of two male teachers in their all-girl catholic school. While the other, Odin was a year away from retirement, Thor was the impeccable example of a perfect man. All girls thought him lovely, and many dreamed of being his girlfriend.

Loki was different. She didn't just want to be his girlfriend. She wanted to fuck him and marry him. Just in that order. Just sitting in the same room while during class was enough to make her wet and aching for his touch. Part of his charm was that he had absolutely no idea of how he affected those around him, or how good looking he was.

Strong and muscular. Very masculine. Shoulder long hair that was normally tied back in a tail. Tailored clothes that fit his body perfectly. Piercing blue eyes that seemed to gaze into your soul, and a deep vibrating voice that shock your spirit. Although, Loki had many ideas of what she wanted that mouth to do to her. Some things that would make even the hard-boiled principal blush.

The best part was that while she had always been much taller than everyone else, but Thor was tall enough to make her feel small. As an equal.

“Hello.” she said when she stepped in with a smile on her lips.

“Hello.” Thor said with a happy voice. “Are you finished for today?”

“Almost.” she stopped just next to the desk and met Thor's eyes with her emerald ones. “There's still some business to take care of.”

“I see. Well, knowing _the Madonna_ it should be a breeze.” Thor looked up at the girl as she walked closer to him and stopped just next to him. Getting nothing but a long stare from her he felt slightly unnerved. “What?” he asked while blinking as his head leaned back to see his student better.

Without warning, Loki reached out with her hands and held his face before she leaned in and kissed him.

She felt him stiffen under him but she didn't wait for him to gather his wits before she slide onto his lap and straddled him. Her arms wrapped around him as her tongue dived into his. She moaned for a moment before he tore away from her.

“What are you doing?” he demanded and tried to push her away but her arms and the desk locked them in place.

“What I've always wanted.” Loki confessed, her lips teasing his as she spoke in a husky voice. “I've wanted you for so long that I can not help it anymore. I need you.” she leaned in to kiss him again but he turned his head away.

“Stop this.” he asked with a scared voice. He couldn't control this and that scared him. “This is not appropriate. You are my student.”

“Not for much longer.” Loki corrected. “I'm graduating this year and afterward I will be an adult.” giving up on his mouth, she focused on whispering and nibbling with his ear which was in perfect place.

“But you are my student right now. And _you are_ only 17. _A minor_.” he shivered as he felt her tongue do things to his ear. “This is more than wrong.”

“Only because you think so.” Loki whispered seductively. “Stop thinking about details. Don't you find me desirable?”

Thor shook his head. “I've never once thought about my student like that. It's wrong.”

Growing tired of the endless circles of denial, Loki grabbed his head and turned it back and kissed him with everything she had while grinding her body against his. She could hear him moan under her and knew she was heading in the right direction.

“No.” Thor protested. “I have a girlfriend.”

“Who you haven't seen for months.” Loki countered. “She lives in this city but hasn't come to see you even once. A relationship is not a one-way street.” she placed a small kiss on his lips. “This is an all-girl school. She can come and go as she pleases because you work here, but I haven't seen her even once on campus.” she really hadn't. “Either she's busy with other things - other people - who are more important than you.” she knew what she was implying, and saw that Thor also realized the hidden meaning.

“No.” he protested. “She's just busy. It's normal.” trying to protect his girlfriend even as his mind was telling him other things.

“Don't protect her.” Loki asked him gently. “You are a great man and you don't deserve to be treated like that.” her eyes sank to half mast as she made him look at her. “I will never treat you like that. You are far too precious to be taken for granted. Just the fact that you haven't cheated on her speaks a lot about you.” her hands caressed the side of his head. “I know that I'm not an adult yet, but if you give me a chance I can prove to you how _**you**_ should be treated.”

Thor actually felt a tingle in his eyes and just then realized how much those words meant to him. Not for months, but for five years now Sif had treated him like this. At his previous job at a public school he had thought it was because she didn't like showing off their relationship in public so he got a job at the same school his father worked at. He had honestly thought she would come around more, walk home together, go out more often. But nothing had changed. In fact, she had made him feel even more alone because he could see just how good all the other female teachers had it when their husbands came to pick them up, or they left to pick their husbands up. Sif always used excuses and even when they slept in the same bed, it was just sleep. Three years ago he had asked her to marry him and they still hadn't set a date. Or even talked about what theme they wanted on their wedding.

He hadn't wanted to admit it. Didn't want to admit that he was being used, but it was the truth.

“Don't cry.” Loki soothed as she brushed aside a tear from his cheek before she kissed him under the same eye. “Please, don't cry.” she began to kiss him all over to comfort him before she embraced him in a hug. His face resting between her ample breasts.

His tears started to soak her shirt and tie but she didn't care. Her heart went out for him and the pain he had tried to bury in his heart.

When he sniffed once, making a snot rasping sound, he looked up at Loki with red-rimmed blue eyes.

Loki leaned down and kissed him on the lips and he accepted her for the very first time. His arms went around her slim waist and felt up her long back and all the way down to her firm, plump behind. She moaned under his touch before she pulled back and he looked up at her questioningly.

With sure hands, and nimble fingers she pulled off her tie and began to unbutton her shirt until she pushed it aside to show her C-cup bra with two pale mounds of perfect breasts to her teacher, although a beauty mark was hidden just under her breast. It wasn't that she was pushing them up into his face, but just presented them to his eyes which grew hungry.

His big hands came up around her body until they was within reach. He gently cupped them, making Loki moan at the contact. He didn't grip them painfully like a starved man, but he explored them while they still were covered by the bra. He lifted them before he let his fingers trace over them. He felt her nipples become stiff through the material and her breath hitch before he leaned forward to gently place a kiss at the beautiful cleavage in front of his eyes.

Taking it a step further he slipped his fingers under the material and as gently as he could manage slid it down her breast.

Two perfect mounds welcomed his eyes and they were just as perfect as in the bra. Perky and with a dark, stiff nipple on each breast that blessed his eyes. He looked up at Loki's face with a wondrous look before he leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth.

Loki's head flew back as her nipple was sucked and licked. One after another. No one had ever touched her before and it was so much more than just new. It was so amazing that she could feel herself grow wet. Thor paid her breast equal attention before he reached around her, under her shirt and hocked off the claps and took off her bra completely. He let the bra fall to the floor next to him before both his hands came up and massaged her breasts and his mouth searched out hers in some heavy, tongue required kissing.

Her own hands rested on his shoulders.

When they parted they were both panting, Loki more than Thor because despite her bravado, this was all new to her. It was then that she felt something against her panties that she hadn't expected.

Her head snapped down to look through the gap between them and she blushed when she realized that she was feeling his erection against her pussy. Through the layers of clothes she could feel him press against her, announcing to her that she was having an effect on him.

Loki leaned back with her face stained red as she looked at Thor who was watching her carefully.

“Maybe we should stop?” he asked carefully, ready to stop if Loki wasn't ready. His hands starting to remove themselves when they were stopped by her hands on his wrists.

“No.” her face still red. “Don't stop.” her voice held despite her nerves growing. “I want to feel you. I need to feel you. All of you.”

“Are you sure?” he asked because he didn't want to force himself on anyone, no matter how much they wanted it at first.

She nodded her head as she took a deep breath before smiling brilliantly. “Just nervous because I've never been with anyone. But I want you to be my first. I love you so much that I know I will never regret this.”

Thor was honestly surprised by the love confession. Because he had thought this was just a whim of the Madonna who could have anyone she wanted.

He tried to keep the smile off his face but failed. “You love me?” how long had it been since he heard those words actually mean something? “Really?”

It hit Loki just what she had said. It was true but that didn't help her blush. “Yeah.” she gave way and decided right there and then that she wasn't going to hide it anymore. “When I first saw you I just thought you were another daddies boy, but the more I learned about you the more I liked.” shrugging her shoulders, “Before I knew it I loved you.”

All right. This was the most embarrassing she had ever done. Even straddling Thor's lap and kissing him couldn't come close to admitting her feelings.

“I know that you don't feel the same but please don't feel bad.” Loki added quickly. “You probably just thought about me as another of your student.”

Thor looked guilty. “I admit that you are one of my top students and one I look up to. But I can also admit that you are a very beautiful girl. _Soon-to-be-woman_.” he added the last part so he didn't offend Loki. “Tell me.” he asked. “Tell me what you want.”

Without missing a beat Loki said what she wanted from the bottom of her heart. “I want you to fuck me. Make love to me. Make me feel like a woman.”

His hands wrapped around her waist, pushed back his chair with his knees, and lifted her up on his desk, knocking off some of the papers and other stuff he had on it.

Loki let out a gasp of surprise at the sudden change and Thor's strength. The teacher was now standing between her legs and looked into her eyes. There was a connection that neither of them could deny.

So when Thor went down on his knees, Loki felt no fear of the man. His hands brushed up her skirt before they wound around a milky pale thigh and kissed the inside of it. His lips left a hot trail before be reached the core between her legs. Her breath hitched as his hot breath hit her panties, only to be followed by a nose.

Thor let his nose brush against the white panties as he breathed in her arousal. The damp fabric sending his soul into a frenzy. How long had it been since he smelled another woman's arousal?

Then came his lips. He kissed the patch before his hands pushed her thighs apart even more, presenting her to him. His tongue came out and pushed against the material. Loki felt herself grow hotter as she both felt and saw his actions.

Then, a finger sneaked between her panties and against her body. It brushed against her private areas and made her shiver. Promising so many things but not giving them.

He fell in love with her response and opened his whole mouth to pleasure her through her panties.

She choked back a cry as she fell back against the desk, her head hanging over the edge. Before she could prepare herself he took a hold of her underwear and pulled them down her legs and off her body. It was done fast and with expertise; then, his mouth was back on her. Loki threw her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming in pleasure as he opened her up and ate everything she had to offer. It was so erotic and dizzying that the world seemed to blur. Her juices landed on his tongue as it pushed into her, parting her in ways that only her fingers had tried to. His hands strayed over her lower body. Sometimes caressing her skin, other times fingering her, then lifting her until small sounds left her throat through her fingers.

When he finally stopped, she was a mess. She could hardly breath normally as she felt the cold from her lovers absence between her legs. However, when she heard him stand up she opened her eyes to see his face which reflected hers.

“Are you sure?” he asked her one final time. “After this there is no going back.”

Touched by how considerate he was despite the fact that if anyone found them he would be blacked listed for the rest of his life. “I'm sure.” her voice wasn't strong but it was the truth.

Loki sat up, feeling her body tingle with arousal and hormones. She reached out and began to unzip his fly. When she took it out she licked her lips, dreaming what the huge piece of flesh would do to her. It was different to see one in real life compared to porn, but it was every bit she wanted.

Her fingers trailed up the shaft as it already was spilling a few drops of its gift. Her fingers spread it over the head before she looked up, caught his eyes, and laid back.

“Please.” she asked breathlessly. “I want you.”

He knew it was wrong to do this unprotected somewhere in the back of his head, but he simply couldn't refuse the nymph laying before him. Ready to accept him.

Thor took himself in hand and took the last half step to get closer. The tip of his shaft brushed against the wet curls and folds before he guided himself in and seethed down to the root.

It burned. That was all Loki could feel as she hissed from the intrusion. This had been nothing like she imagined or had seen on TV. She opened her eyes and didn't even realize tears was running down her face.

Thor leaned down slowly, staying still as he felt her body trying to adjust to him. The muscles clamping down on him and then releasing him impulsively. One of his hands rested on one of her breasts while his face came to stop just above hers.

Their breaths mingled as he took the lead and pushed in slightly more before withdrawing an inch only to push in again.

It was a feeling Loki had never experienced. She felt so full and stretched that she was sure her body couldn't take anymore. It was a burning pain that slowly gave way to pleasure as a pressure started to grow inside her. Her arms came up around his shoulders and she clung on for dear life as he pushed and pulled from her body. Then she felt her hips start to follow his rhythm and their pace grew until their grunts and moans along with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room.

Loki held on as the ride took her further than she could ever imagine. She lost all control over time and reality until all that mattered was the cock fucking her relentlessly.

Last came the shift in Thor. It was like something clicked inside him because he suddenly upped the pace even more, grunting and the desk groaning under them before his whole body suddenly went stiff from head to toe and he trembled in her embrace as he spilled his seed inside the warm body.

Nothing could have prepared Loki for the sticky warm feeling that spread through her. She was pretty sure she could feel the stream of seed hit her uterus and spill inside. It was a complete satisfying feeling.

Thor felt his head spin as he slowly came back to reality. It definitely had been too long since he last had sex. It took him a moment to remember that his partner hadn't come. While staying inside he reached down with one hand while the other began to massage her breast. His fingers started to remember the way he brought women pleasure until he could feel Loki's muscles start to tighten around him until she let out a choked wail. Her walls clamping down around him, spilling out some of his semen until it was just a mess of body fluids.

Coming down from her climax, Loki looked up at Thor and smiled happily. She caught his hand and held it as she wanted to stay connected just a little while longer.

 

* * *

 

After that they began a steady relationship. They knew they couldn't let anyone find out because it would spell disaster for both of them. Thor broke up with his girlfriend and while she made it a messy affair because she didn't want to be the one dumped, it was the best thing he had ever done in his whole life.

But life wasn't that easy.

One month later Loki realized she was pregnant.

She knew she wanted the child. She wanted all children Thor would give her. But that didn't mean he would want them with a 17 year old girl. So when she told him, she was extremely nervous. She was even ready to be a single mom if needed.

But all her fear was unfounded.

Thor was more than happy of becoming a father. At the age of 26, he acted like it was the blessing of a God.

With only four months left until she was legally 18 years, they agreed that they couldn't risk everything by staying like they were. Until she was 18, he could be charged with rape of a minor, and that was the last thing Loki wanted for her lover.

So she quit school. Going home on the bases that she was needed at home. Her father was of course happy having his daughter home but when Thor appeared at his door it was all he needed to have all his internal alarms go off.

Thor presented himself and then he, with his arms around Loki's middle, palms resting on her stomach, confessed the truth. He wasn't happy at first. Who would? Hearing their daughter had lost her virginity to her teacher. But then he saw that they were serious and wanted their little family to be together.

Laufey took Thor aside for two hours that day and grilled him about every little detail he could ask. Luckily he agreed to help them on the condition that Thor would marry his daughter after she was of age.

Something he happily agreed to.

Four months later, with Loki starting to show, they celebrated her 18th birthday in a private party with only her father and future-husband. Thor presented her with a ring and from that day they were officially engaged.

Thor told his own family the next day that he was getting married. What made his father angry was when his son confessed to whom and that they were expecting their first child in another four months.

Then, somehow, Sif got a sniff of the news and started to hound Thor about being unfaithful and being a molester pedophile. Loki gave her a black eye before getting a restraining order on her. Also turned out that Sif hadn't been so faithful as she wanted to be portrayed, and she also had a new addiction to an uncontrolled substance.

Thor quit his job and got one at Laufey's firm. Not like he could stay at the school after the scandal was spread wide and far. It had been a magnificent spectacle. Loki and Thor had appeared in front of the assembled students and teachers in church, confessing their relationship and that they were getting married in two months. The teachers had been scandalized, while the students had been bought into the romance of their relationship and how happy they looked.

Then came the big day two months later.

 

* * *

 

Loki looked her over in the full length mirror and the long white dress she wore. It was not a lavish dress that looked like a cake from the waist down, but was tastefully designed with lace, beads and diamonds. Her very pregnant stomach framed beautifully by the dress as her hands felt the small kicks from inside.

Her hair was pulled back into a knot and tied together with a trail of lace, tendrils hanging down her ears, framing her earrings that had once been her mother's.

A knock on the door made her turn around just in time to see Thor walking in, looking absolutely dashing in his suit.

“Are you ready?” he asked as he drank in the sight of his beautiful bride.

“Yes.” Loki said, smoothing down the invisible creases over her stomach.

Thor smiled big as he walked forward and joined her hands, taking in the reality of his future right in front of him.

“I can't say how happy you make me, Loki.” he took one of her hands and raised it to his lips. “I will always treasure the day we first met, this day, and every day that will follow.”

Loki blushed as she felt happiness boil up inside of her. “Me too.” she whispered as her eyes sparkled. “Shall we?”

Thor looped their arms and intertwined their fingers.

“Yes, my Queen.”

The End

 

* * *

 

_ **Naughty Confession** _

 

Warnings: F/M, naughty talking, dirty words

Pairing: Loki/Fem!Thor

Summary: Being the golden girl is a lot to live up to. So every now and then Thor need's to confess at the local church, but it doesn't help that the new priest is her dream man. Having a crush on him for over a year now, Thor is tired of dreaming and is going to confess. Even if she has to spell it out in a confession.

 

* * *

 

“My heart begs to be strong but I feel it's all too much.” an elderly woman said in the confession booth, talking about some meaningless daily chores.

Outside sat a beautiful blond woman. Her tomboyish style replaced by a long dress that her mother had bought for her in hopes that she would wear it sometime. Her sun tanned skin was complemented by blue eyes that seemed as clear as the sky. She was waiting for her turn to talk to the priest, but her intentions wasn't as innocent as others would have believed. For the moment she was content in listening in on the priest's voice.

Her head snapped up when she heard the priest gave his final blessing in God's name before the full length curtain was pulled open and the lady walked out like she hadn't talked about regretting burning her cupcakes.

Soon after her came the object of her desire.

A young man with pale skin and dark hair combed back into his neck, piercing green eyes and a beautiful smile. He was standing tall in his black clothes and white neck collar. Not many men suited the cloth as a fashion, and this man made it almost sinfully. Like he was the devil luring in the innocent.

“Hello.” the priest said in greeting at the sight of the young woman. He held out his hand toward the booth in invitation.

Thor smiled brilliantly as she walked past him, her dress swinging in her movements and she caught the man watching her. It was all she needed to see to know the man wasn't made of stone.

She took her place in the booth as the priest pulled the curtain across the opening and then his own side.

With the familiar habit she picked up the cross around her neck, made the holy sign and kissed the silver before her hands fell into prayer mode.

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned. It's been a long time since my last confession and my heart is burdened.”

“Talk to me, my child.”

The deep voice send shivers of pleasure down her body. Well, here goes nothing.

“There's a man in my life who I love with my whole being. Every time I see him it makes my heart race and it's all I can do to put two words together without sounding like a fool. He takes up all my time and my dreams. There's not a moment I don't think about him and all the things I want to do with him.”

“Love is a powerful feeling, and the most amazing of them.” the priest said. “Have you confessed to this man yet?”

“I've tried but he doesn't seem to understand my feelings. But what scares me most is that it's not only love that burns in my body. It's pure undulated lust and desire. I dream about things when I sleep, and I dream about it when I'm awake. I know that I should beg God for forgiveness but I can't help but want to do all these things that I shouldn't even be thinking about.

“Before I know it I dream about going down on my knees in front of him and open his pants so that I can take out his cock. Not hard yet, just semi-hard, and I can feel it grow harder in my hand as I stroke it up and down. I lean down to play with the tip where I dip my tongue out and take a taste before my lips slip over the head and I can feel it fill my mouth and it's so amazing that it's almost like an addiction. As I suck on the head, my hands stroke the shaft before I grow more bold and take more and more into my mouth until I can feel it hit against the back of my throat, asking for more.

“It will be messy and wet as I fight against my gag reflex and take the now hard cock down my throat. I can feel it as I use everything I have to suck hard as I go up and down on it and it will be so perfect. Just thinking about it makes my body shiver in arousal and I can feel myself grow wet as we speak.”

Her voice grew husky and a shade darker as she detailed her fantasy.

“I imagine looking up at him with my mouth full with his amazing cock. His hand reach for my face and while his fingers trace over my jaw I let his cock go and I know it will stand tall and proud in front of me, tempting me and I can't help but nibble on the underside of the long shaft, and he has to pull me up. And he will kiss me deeply, taste himself on my tongue as he plunders it. I've never kissed him before but I know he will be an amazing kisser.

“His hands touch my body, starting at my hips before they come up to my breasts. There they will massage and measure me out, pinch my nipples before kneading my tits as he nibbles against my neck.

“My hands can't stay away and I feel his chest out as his hands start to pull at my clothes only to leave me naked to his eyes. His eyes wander over my body and it will be hot and full of sizzling emotions.

“Then he will stand against my, kissing me, making me dizzy, as his hands sneak into my private area. Touching and testing me and his fingers will come back up wet, and he will take them into his mouth, tasting my juices. There will be a sly grin on his face before his arms wrap around my body, laying me down on the floor with him on top of him.

“I can feel him on top of me, his weight holding me down, and then I feel his hard cock brush against my pussy. The teasing of so much more and all the pleasure he will give me. He leans back slightly and when he comes back I can feel him entering me. He's so big and large that it brings a cry from my lips as my body adjust to him.

“He doesn't wait for me to adjust before he start to thrust into me. He holds my thighs under his arms to keep me in place and make every time he buries himself inside me even more intense. My juices are flowing from his intrusion and he goes so deep inside me that I can feel the tip of his cock touching me deep inside. Then he comes with a growl and I can feel his seed fill me, spread through me, spilling from me, and that sets off my own orgasm and I cum so hard that I almost squeeze him out of my body.

“In the aftermath, as we both lay panting for breath, I feel him slip from my body and he let's out some of our mixed juices. I feel it spill from my body, rich and thick, down my pussy and thighs.”

The silence after her final words left her was almost alive. She didn't know if she had gone too much over line and knew she had to do the final touch.

“And as we lay in each other arms, basking in the afterglow, we let small tender words fall from our lips. Words of love, trust, and faithfulness. Because even as my body betrays me and gives in to the pleasure, my heart is bursting with so much love that it's all I can do not to start crying. I love this man so much that it takes my breath away.”

Once more there was silence before Thor heard a rasping voice correct itself. “Well, if your feelings for this man are true then you don't need to fear. Any man should be honored that you feel so much for him.”

Thor took that as the answer and stood up and walked out from her side of the booth. She pushed aside the drapes that separated her from the man of her dreams. He looked up at her as she stood there with a smile on her lips.

“Then will you accept me, Loki?” she asked before she walked inside the occupied side of the confession booth and closed the drapes behind her.

The End


End file.
